Scratch
by Miss Mairin
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuuro is an itch Kenma Kozume can't scratch. - In which Kuroo is a vet and Kenma has 4 cats. Oh, Kenma's a famous video game developer, too, but ya know - cats first. (some KageHina in there as well)
1. Chapter 1

**Scratch**

Chapter 1

The elevator stopped at floor 5, the doors opening with a small 'ding!' Kenma Kozume stepped out of the apartment building's elevator, shuffling over to a door labeled 501 and skillfully unlocked and opened the wooden door in no time at all. He quickly stepped in and turned around to close the door, checking and double checking that none of his four cats got out through the door.

After a swift head count of, yes, 4, he sighed and relaxed. It would really, really, be an unnecessary hassle if one of his precious kitties got out. Not only would the cats - who are indoor cats, mind you! - annoy the pet-hating Mr. Kageyama in 502, but the landlord would be told, and there goes all four cats.

Animals, cats included, were forbidden in Karasuno Apartments. Not only did Kenma immediately break the rule, but Kenma had four cats. Four. Despite being in his mid-20s and an attractive male, he was still considered the crazy cat-lady by anyone who remotely knew him.

Two of the cats came bounding up to Kenma, pawing at his ankles. Kenma squatted down, ruffling the hair of Colin, a feisty adolescent cat with pure black hair, except for a quirk of orange on the tip of his tail. The other cat meowed angrily, annoyed with the attention on Colin. Kenma chuckled and gave Lynn a long pet. Lynn, another adolescent cat, purred approvingly.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kenma realized it was almost 6 - about time for the news. He stood back up, smoothing out his work clothes, which were now covered in cat hair. Lynn huffed and shook her beautiful blonde coat, before dashing off to attack Colin.

_If those two were humans, they would be like Kageyama and Hinata _he chuckled to himself, amused at how Lynn was pouncing on Colin. However, Colin was having none of it - he swiftly bit at Lynn and she yelped. She stalked off, pouting in a corner. _Well, Hinata would have to be a female, and learn how to pout, _he corrected himself.

Kenma was about to plop down on the leather couch before he - thankfully! - noticed that a 3rd cat was sprawled out in his favorite spot, cat-napping. He sighed exasperatedly. It was like they knew it was his favorite spot. Well, actually, they probably did… that's the only place he ever sat.

"Come on, Clyde. You know I like that spot." Kenma murmured, too lazy to be angry.

As if in response, Clyde looked up at Kenma before meowing and laying back down.

"This is what I get for taking you in? You're lucky you're so cute, Clyde. And a cat."

Meow.

Kenma shook his head with a small smile, and turned the tv on. He walked into the kitchen to make sure the water dish and dry cat food dish was full. Reaching into the pantry, he pulled out a wet cat food can. He was about to open it and prepare himself for the onslaught of cat - pure cat - before he heard a pitiful meow. It was more like a cry, than a meow, though.

He turned towards the sound, and looked down. Sugar, an adult gray cat, peppered with white spots, was there on the floor. But she didn't look like she usually did - she was chubbier. Kenma knew this, but hadn't been worried, because it wasn't an unhealthy amount of weight gain. But… _now that I think about it… she hasn't been eating! Also she seemed to be sad and like… mope-y. And now she's making this noise? What should I d-_

Suddenly, Sugar started retching and threw up all over the floor. Kenma shrieked. He ran over, picking Sugar up, and throwing a towel down on the ground so the other cats couldn't eat it. _Ew… _

He fidgeted, as he had no idea what to do. As panic took over his mind, he grabbed his coat, keys, shoes and darted out the door, still somehow making sure the other three did not leave. How Kenma managed to get shoes and a coat on while holding a very sick cat, he didn't know. All he knew is Sugar needed help and soon.

"Could the elevator BE any slower?!" he groaned, waiting for the doors to open to the lobby. Almost on instinct, he hid Sugar in his coat before dashing out the opening doors and out to the parking lot. He got in the car, started the ignition and sped away towards the nearest emergency animal hospital.

vvvvv

Thankfully, the hospital was only a few minutes away, but in the few minutes it did take Kenma to arrive, Sugar had threw up again - on his nice coat. But with no time to care about that, Kenma picked Sugar up again and ran into the vet's.

Gasping, he kneeled over at the receptionist's desk, "I… cat… sick… please help."

The young (handsome) man looked over Kenma, his eyebrow quirked. "What's wrong with the cat?"

"She… she… keeps throwing up. Um, and, she's gotten much chubbier. Also, I'm not sure if this is possible? But she seems sad. Like, depressed, I guess. Can I see the Vet, please?"

He smiled, one that wasn't 100% kind, but still kind. Almost like he knew something. The receptionist leaned over and brought out a paper and clipboard out of a drawer. "Please fill this out." Kenma's face fell, utterly devastated. What about Sugar?! She needed help NOW! "Dr. Kuroo will be out in a jiffy, I promise," he responded, to help ease the other young man's worries.

vvvvv

Not sooner than Kenma had sat down, wrote his name, and Sugar's symptoms did Dr. Kuroo finally come out. At first, Kenma hadn't noticed him - too busy filling out paperwork. A boisterous laugh brought him back to reality, and looked up to see the doctor.

"... Doctor Kuroo?" he inquired, unsure to as how a rugged man like him could possibly be a doctor.

"Yup! That'd be me!" He responded, his hair sloshing everywhere. It reminded Kenma of a bird's nest. A very, very, untamed bird's nest. "SO, what can I do for ya?"

"O-oh! Right… Sugar is sick. Please help."

Dr. Kuroo gestured for Kenma to follow, and they went into a white room. There was a couple chairs, and a table that served for a scale, as well. Fidgety, Kenma looked around. The whiteness was almost creepy. He put Sugar down on the table/scale thing, still unsure if Kuroo was really a vet. He looked like he would be anything BUT someone who helps others. Drifting off for a second, Kenma imagined the Vet as a different profession. Maybe a race car driver. Or a grave digger. Something seriously outrageous, something like that would definitely suit him.

Kenma was brought back into reality when Kuroo had asked him a question. "A-ah, what? Sorry."

"I asked what this little cutie here's symptoms are," he answered with a small smirk on his face. A tall, dark haired, smirking man definitely did not look right petting Kenma's lil baby Sugar.

"Oh. I dunno, like, she's been kinda sad I guess? And she hasn't been eating - but that doesn't make sense 'cause, like, she's gotten fatter. And she threw up a lot today." Kenma explained. "Ruined my nice new coat, too," he muttered quietly, Kuroo's smirk growing.

"Ah, I guess we have an innocent boy today, huh? You're too cute. What was your name, again?"

"I - I never told you my name. It's, uh, Kenma. Kenma Kozume," he responded quietly, a tad embarrassed.

"WHOA! Like, the super duper famous video game developer Kenma Kozume?!"

Kenma nodded.

"Woah, that's awesome, man. Anyway, your cutie here is preggo," Kuroo explained. Kenma visibly blanched. There was no way he could take any more pets - he already has freaking four cats!

"Wha-what? Pregnant? How?" Kenma stuttered in disbelief. Usually he could hold his cool, showing an indifferent expression at all times. But… this was too much.

"Well, cats, just like humans, get pregnant when a mommy and a daddy lov-" Kuroo was quickly cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Kenma turned red, angry, embarrassed, frustrated. "You and I both know I didn't mean it like that! I - I … " he trailed off, unsure what to say. Here, Kenma was, his precious little Sugar was pregnant and the fucking vet was a dumbass.

His day couldn't get worse.

_Ah, my new coat is ruined as well. Let's not forget that. _

Actually, it could. Kenma just needed to wait a tad bit longer.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Scratch**

Chapter 2

"Mmmm… so, as I was saying, Sugar is pregnant. It seems she's about 7 weeks along. Which means there's about 3 weeks left. I think the reason she hasn't been eating is probably cause you're not feeding her the right food - which makes sense, yaknow, cause you didn't even know she was knocked up!" Kuroo laughed, still petting Sugar. After a moment of silence, the vet pressed lightly on Sugar's stomach and he nodded to himself. "Yup, definitely about 3 weeks to go."

Kenma nodded, still in a daze. Kuroo continued to talk, something about giving her some vitamins to help with the vomiting and so on. Kenma tuned in, though, when Dr. Kuroo started to give some tips.

"If I were you, I would go out and buy some cat food specifically for newborns and pregnant kitties. Plus, put down a lot more food, they'll need it. Ahhh, um, keep some food out for her at all times - that'll definitely help. AH! Many people forget this, but Sugar still needs to exercise."

Kuroo paused, looking at Kenma with a thoughtful look on his face. Kenma couldn't help but think the look didn't really fit. Kuroo was all smirks, not thoughtful and kind. "Ah, do you have other cats?"

Kenma nodded. "Yes, I have 3 others. Two boys and a girl."

"Keep Sugar separated from them, alright? It'll be best for everyone, I promise. Try to keep Sugar in like, your bedroom or somethin'. Other than that, everything should be okay!"

"You talk way too much…" Kenma muttered under his breath. He stood up, shakily, and thanked Kuroo. He took Sugar in his arms and went out to the receptionist to pay. Of course, the vet followed. "Um, thanks, Dr. Kuroo. I feel better. Sugar's only pregnant - I guess that's better than dying, huh?"

"You are very much wel-" Again, Kuroo was cut off.

"Ah, so she IS pregnant!" the receptionist squealed. Both looked at him confused. "Oh, ah, I knew your cat was pregnant when you walked in. It was really obvious, I was surprised you didn't realize it."

"AHAHA well you know, Kenma here is an innocent lil boy!" Kuroo laughed, not-too-lightly, either. All Kenma could do was blush. Which he did.

"You're annoying."

"Thanks, cutie, I know."

Kenma scowled, this guy was so annoying… seriously, how was he a vet, how was he around cute animals all the time? He didn't get it. Lost in his grumbling, he didn't realize Kuroo had gotten nearer until Sugar started purring.

"What the hell? Why is Sugar purring? She never lets anyone pet her…"

"WELL you know! I am not just anyone! I am Dr. Kuroo Awesome Tetsuuro!"

Kenma only laughed feebly. Sugar didn't like anyone. And she's pregnant. And the previous vet was even more-so a douchebag than Kuroo. And Sugar likes this vet. Oh, she's pregnant. That too. Kenma made a decision he would probably kick himself for later - but it was all for his precious Sugar!

"Ah. Dr. Kuroo."

"Mmmmhmmm?" he drawled in response.

"Can you be my - I mean, Sugar's - primary vet? She hates everyone. But she's pregnant right now. So could you? It'd be… a great… help…" Kenma said, grinding out the last part.

Said vet gaped at Kenma, before his face blossomed into a smile - granted, it was still half smirk, but it was a smile none the less. _He looks so much more handsome when he smiles like that, _Kenma sighed dreamily, before yelling at himself for thinking Dr. Douchebag was even remotely handsome.

"OF COURSE I'll be your vet! I'll make sure Sugar has the easiest pregnancy ever, alrighty? I'll make sure your other kitties are good as well, nehehehe. Here's my number!" Kuroo scrawled a number out on - funnily enough - a napkin, before handing it to Kenma. In a whisper, Kuroo may or may not have mentioned that the number was his personal cell.

Again, Kenma blushed. He could actually feel his face turning red. Sugar shuffled in his arms, whining about being held for so long. The blond man took the napkin and put it in his pocket before scurrying along to the car.

"Call me~!" was the last thing he heard as the automatic doors closed behind him.

vvvvv

"Well damn, he was a hot piece of ass, don'tcha think, Oikawa?" Kuroo asked, a full blown smirk on his face. He looked down at his receptionist, waiting for an answer.

"You and I both know if I agree with you that you'll whine about me stealing all the hot people. Anyway, I'm nearly 99.9999% sure he was gay too, dumbass," Oikawa responded, the _utmost _respect in his voice. "I ain't gay."

"Touche." Kuroo leaned both elbows on the desk, looking off dreamily. "Do ya think he'll call me?"

"Mmm…" Oikawa fake concentrated. "Yes. But not because he likes you, yaknow? Probably because he's so clueless on how to help his cat."

The two laughed.

"That's really funny, cause he told me he has 3 other cats. Like how can you have 4 cats and not know one of 'em is preggo?" Kuroo snorted. "He must be an idiot." Despite what he said being an insult, Oikawa could immediately sense the fondness.

He grinned a Cheshire cat (ha!) grin before making a 'whipping' sound an emotion.

"Oh shut up, Oikawa. When was the last time you actually _liked_ someone? All I see you do anymore is flirt and get laid. Come on. Where's the romance~? Where's the flowers and kisses and dates~?" They stared at each other for a couple seconds before bursting out laughing again.

"Ooooohhh man, you're far gone already, dude. It was like, a half hour, and now you're acting like a teenage girl. Pretty sure he doesn't like you anyway, he totally called you annoying."

Kuroo waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Doesn't matter. He'll fall for my charm, just like you did."

Oikawa snorted. "Right. Because it's not like I'm straight or anything. The only reason I work here is because the pay's good and I hardly have to do anything. Plus, I get to comfort pretty girls who are sad 'cause their lil doggy is sick."

"You're an ass."

"So are you."

They grinned at each other, before fist bumping like total morons. Which, of course - they were.

vvvvv

Back in the safety of his apartment, Kenma put Sugar in his bedroom with plenty of food and water, and shut the door. He glanced at the clock, 8pm… _I'm not tired, but there's not really anything to do… _

Kenma decided he'd pay Hinata a visit - he could use some cheerfulness. Plus, he was hungry, and Hinata always, always had food. Before he left, he checked the food - refilled, and dumped the water and filled the water bowl up with clean water. He pet Lynn, Clyde, and Colin before escaping his little Cat Heaven. Or Cat Harem. Both start with H's, so whatever.

Looking around nervously, Kenma knocked at door 503. It was really weird. Kenma lived in 501, and befriended Hinata in 503, but he still felt so awkward passing by Kageyama in 502, like the dark haired man _knew _Kenma was walking by. So when Hinata opened the door, he fled the dark hallway and into Hinata's sunny apartment. How it was sunny at 8:10pm he didn't know.

But it was Hinata.

Of course everything was sunshine-y.

"Oooohh! KENMA! What a surprise, who knew you would talk to me FIRST!" Hinata said, full of energy.

"Mm, Hinata, I had a really really weird day. Can we play some video games or something to get my mind off it?" Kenma asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Usually he didn't ask - it was offered. This day was just all around weird. And unnatural. Yeah. Don't forget unnatural. Stupid freaking bird nest for brains.

vvvvv

And so, Hinata and Kenma played video games. Hinata was no match for the famous video game developer seeing as he actually _made _these games. A few battles and several deaths later, the orange-head huffed and fell back onto the couch.

"Uncle, I give, I give. You win," he frowned, "like always."

Kenma stretched - one that looked awfully like a cat. Learned from experience, apparently. He got up, stalking to the kitchen and grabbing everything edible before sitting down again. He stuffed a couple chips in his mouth. "Ahh, Hinata. Sugar is pregnant."

"OOOOH! Is she really? That's great! I wonder which one of your silly little kitties got her pregnant. Cause, you know, she's an indoor cat - I haven't seen her outside, once! I bet it was Clyde. He likes to be a meanie and I'm pretty sure that Lynn and Colin are like, soulmates, anyway."

Kenma smiled. Lynn and Colin, soulmates, huh? _That makes you and Kageyama soul mates then, _he thought to himself, before chuckling. It was a possibility. Everyone knew that two people that argue always has the best sexual tension.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kenma murmured, responding to who the (gasp!) father could be. "It doesn't matter. She's pregnant. She'll have kittens. The end. Except not the end because I can't have any more cats… Four is already a hand full."

Leaning back, Hinata crossed his arms. He was thinking - probably the first time in a while, as the room suddenly smelled like something was burning. "That's true. You already have 4 cats. Ah… Maybe I could take one? But you can't tell anyone, alright?! I'll take one, cause your cats are always the nicest and therefore mine could see its mommy!"

Kenma looked confused, before breaking into his once-in-a-blue-moon smile. "That would be wonderful. Thank you. But are you sure you want to break the no-animals rule? And what about Kageyama?"

"Ah-ha! WELL! I've always been a rule breaker, you see," Hinata laughed, unsurprisingly proud of himself. "And, actually, Kageyama likes cats as well. He just doesn't like you, cause, uh, well…" He rubbed his arm nervously. "Well. We're together. Okay. Me and him. Like, boyfriend and boyfriend, you know?"

Kenma nodded.

"Yeah, well, he has a reaaaaalllly big possessive streak. He doesn't like you cause we hang out so much and he's super jealous, which is actually kinda cute, but you know, at the same time, rude, cause, you're my friend, and .. and - " Hinata gasped for air, as he was talking way too quickly. He took a deep breath. "Yeah. He's jealous. He thinks you'll take me away from him, or something. He thinks you're gay, which doesn't make sense cause you're totally obviously not!"

"Uh. Hinata?" Kenma asked, treading on thin ice.

Hinata looked over at him and cocked his head. He looked so cute, kinda like a puppy. _Don't say stuff like that, Kenma! That's why Kageyama doesn't like you. He can tell you have a crush on Hinata!_

"Ah. About that. I actually _am _gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So… Then, do you actually like me? Like he said?" Hinata asked, his lip quivering. He looked sad. Probably because he thought he broke Kenma's heart when he started dating Kageyama.

"Should I be honest or say what you wanna hear?"

"Uh. Honest?" Hinata said, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Mm, yeah, I have a crush on you. But don't worry, I think you two make a perfect couple. And…" Kenma trailed off, not sure if he should even admit this to Hinata - because that would mean admitting it to himself.

"Yeah?" Hinata pressed on.

"There's kinda, uh, someone else. I really don't like him, at all, but he's taking up time in my mind so… All I can think about is how obnoxious and annoying and infuriating he is. Especially with his messed up birds nest bed head hair." His lips quirked into a small smile. "Plus, Sugar likes him. Sugar doesn't like anyone. So that's gotta be a good sign, right?"

Kenma couldn't have been more wrong.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Scratch**

Chapter 3

(A/N: I got 'paging Dr. Douchebag' from the Hangover, thanks for the amazing nickname~)

Kenma fiddled with the napkin with a phone number written on it. He was walking to work from the parking garage a block or two away, and he couldn't decide if he should throw the napkin away or not. Scowling, he stopped and stepped aside so people could walk. He grabbed his phone and put the number in - Kuroo's number. The contact name was appropriately written as Dr. Douchebag.

Smirking, Kenma put his phone away. As a last act of defiance, he blew his nose into the napkin and threw it away. But he really knew it wasn't defiance - after all, the number was safely stored in his phone anyway. Looking up, he continued walking and got to the stairs up to the business. What awaited him inside the rotating doors was someone - no, some_thing _- Kenma wished he didn't have to see.

_You have __**got **__to be kidding me right now, _he groaned. Also letting out a silent string of cuss words, he stomped through the building's lobby, to the couch where a certain _someone _was lounged. He ground his teeth, attempting conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that a nice way to address someone who saved your cat?" Dr. Douchebag himself said, eyebrow quirked.

"She's pregnant. Not dying. You know, _like you told me?"_

Kuroo just laughed, a hearty - definitely annoying - laugh. He jumped off the red couch, landing swiftly on his feet, and without missing a beat, strolled over to Kenma. "Hey, Mr. Big Shot Gamer, show me around your office, yeah~?"

"No thanks. Going back to my original question… _what are you doing here?" _Kenma retorted, unamused by Kuroo. He paused for a second, before remembering something. "Actually, forget that. How did you even _know _I worked here?"

Dr. Douchebag looked at the young man in confusion. His mouth was slightly open, gaping at Kenma. "You're joking, right? Literally everyone knows or has heard of Kozume Games. You're Kenma Kozume. Of-freaking-course I'm gonna know you! Plus, adding a quick google maps search to find the location really wasn't that difficult." Kuroo smirked, tilting his head. His hair flopped over a bit. "Shouldn't you know that? Computers are pretty useful, Mr. Big Shot Gamer."

"...You're annoying."

"Back to that, huh? Let's go up to your office~! I bet you have a secretary and a huge office with a twirly chair! Maybe even an office overlooking the city!" Kuroo begged - but in a way that only Kuroo can. It was more of a demand, but still a beg, however the hell that works.

Kenma rubbed his temples and decided it wasn't worth arguing. He sighed. "Fine. But you leave after you see the office, okay?"

"Yeah yeah okay whatever! Let's gooooo~~~!"

This was gonna be a long day.

vvvvv

Kuroo was fascinated by Kenma's office. Yes, he had a secretary, yes he had a twirly desk and - YES - Kenma had an office overlooking the city. He didn't understand why the vet was so fascinated - it was just an office. There wasn't anything special in it, a couple tables and couches, a tv and gaming devices. Literally nothing interesting.

_But I suppose Kuroo is the type of person that finds every little thing absolutely freaking amazing. _Kenma thought. He smiled a little bit at how childishly happy the other man looked right now. But seriously, he needed to get to work - he had a bunch of games to try out and develop.

"Kuroo. You need to leave now."

No answer.

"Kuuuurooooooooo," he repeated, louder this time.

No answer. Kenma's face twitched.

"PAGING DOCTOR DOUCHEBAG!" he said loudly, hoping third time's the charm.

Success. Kuroo turned around with a big grin on his face. Somehow, even Kuroo's smiles still managed to have a tad bit of smug in them. _But that's just how he is, I guess._

"Aww, come now Kenmaaaaa~ I was just admiring your nice office! No need to be an ass."

"That's rich, coming from you. Did you know? Your contact name in my phone is Dr. Douchebag." Kenma replied, all bark but no bite. Which was kinda funny, cause he was a cat person, but you know - it's all good.

Again, Kuroo burst into that lovely, handsome, _(what? no!) _ugly, annoying smile. Whoop-de-doo, even jerks can smile. It's not like the smile made Kenma's heart race or anything, right?

_Ah. Well, damn, that's embarrassing. It kinda did. But only cause I don't like him, right? _he muttered to himself, trying not to fall into the pit of love-hate that had consumed Hinata and Kageyama. _Come on, Kenma, seriously. You're better than this! Kuroo is handsome, okay. I will admit. But I don't like him, not one bit, not even his smile can make me like him! Even if it is cute._

Kuroo cocked his head, the smugness of the smile showing more this time. "Ohohoh, you put my number in your phone? How sweet~! Give me your number!"

_AHHHH! _Kenma yelled in his mind. _KENMA, you're not 15 anymore! Not even a smirk should be attractive - nothing from Kuroo should be attractive! What's up with the hormones, dude? _he scolded himself.

Despite fighting an inner war, Kenma managed to shove the turmoil away in return for a snarky reply. "Yeah, and then I blew my nose in the napkin and threw it away."

The other man stared at him. All of a sudden, he bust out into loud laughter. He fake-wiped a tear away. "Oh man, I really like you. You're interesting."

Cue Kenma drifting off into la-la-land. _I'm interesting? How? I don't talk well to people, yet this guy still wants to be around me…?_

"...ma? Kenma?"

"AH? Huh?" Kenma replied not-so-gracefully. Again, he scolded himself. "Yes, Kuroo?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. Your face twisted in pain for a sec." For some reason, Kuroo actually seemed concerned. "If you're worried about Sugar, everything will be okay. Cause I'm her doctor of course!" He laughed again, full of obnoxious arrogance that was somehow comforting.

"Ah. Yeah, it'll be… okay… I guess," he murmured quietly. He decided he didn't _totally _hate the idea of Kuroo being around a lot. "Mm… give me your phone." Kuroo complied, without a trace of hesitation. Quickly, Kenma put his number in and wrote his contact name as Kenma. Without the Kozume. Because this guy liked him without the name of Kozume. He smiled slightly, and handed the phone back to Kuroo.

"Oooh, thanks dude! Now I can bug you nonstop!"

"At least you admit you're bugging me," Kenma replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo.

"You know, even though you're super cute as you are, I bet you'd be even CUTER if you smiled!" Kuroo said, ruffling Kenma's hair.

"Don't do that. Time to go! AONE! Please escort Dr. Douche - I mean, Dr. Kuroo out. He is interfering with my work."

On cue, a tall muscular man walked into Kenma's office. Without saying a word, he ushered Kuroo out. Throwing a look over his shoulder, Kuroo winked at Kenma, who pretended not to see it. "See you, Kenma! Miss me lots, kay?"

"...no."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Scratch

Chapter 4

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 9:34

Hiiii~ testing testing! I hope this really is your number because I totally wouldn't put it past you to give me a number to a pizza place or something. Oh well!}

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 9:34

You literally just left. I have work to do, so leave me alone before I regret not giving you the pizza place's number.}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 9:37

For someone who has a lot to do, you sure replied quickly!~ Okay, okay, I'll leave you to work. Just because you asked so nicely.}

Kenma paused, debating whether or not to reply with something; a bye or a thanks. If he did, it'd be the proper thing to do, but it would also open up for a reply from Kuroo as well. Don't overthink it. Are you seriously debating whether or not to reply? Are you 13? Kenma frowned, realizing his inner voice was right. He wouldn't over think it.

Stretching, like a cat again, he put down his phone and began his work for the day. Despite what he said, Kenma didn't really have all that much to do. Sure, check out a few games and fix their bugs, maybe even work on the game he's been developing, but that's not much. All the dirty work gets done by his workers, since Kenma had already gone through the tough spots, rising to his position he has now.

Though Kenma was only 26, he was an extremely famous video game developer. Throughout his teenage years, he spent nearly all his time playing games and figuring out how to get past a certain level. Through this, he developed an interest in making the games. Before he even went to college, he learned how to use html language easily and swiftly, first making a website and went up from there.

Not only that, but Kenma is extremely smart - he skipped the 11th grade, starting university at 17. Ignoring everyone around him and focusing on his game developing, he got through college with high marks and a great understanding of games. (Though this isolation did make his social abilities suffer, and went through some bullying as well.) He even started a small game of his own, and was picked up by a starting company that saw his potential, right after graduating at 23. A full four years of undergrad with other subjects and two great years dedicated to his game developing. Of course, the company that picked him up was run by an old man, and a year and a popular game later, Kenma took over the old man's position.

Kenma was brought out of his thoughts and reminiscing with an annoying ding! from his phone. Another text from Kuroo. Grumbling, he quickly opened the text - he wasn't excited or anything - and frowned at the contents.

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:11

Hey, I just thought of something. You don't like your last name being known, right? Because they'll know you run Kozume Games. Why is the company Kozume Games? Wouldn't it be easier to be some other generic name?}

Kenma spent a good 10 minutes deciding what to tell him. The truth? Or some B.S.? A bit of both? And how to phrase it? Eventually, he typed a quick sentence that was vague, but true enough to get the question answered.

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:21

The guy who hired me called me Kozume.}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:21

That's not all of it. Tell me.}

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:22

What?}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:22

You answered 11 minutes late. Something's up.}

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:22

I don't always look at my phone.}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:22

Yes you do. You don't have to tell me, but was I at least right that there's something else?}

Kenma knitted his eyebrows together at Kuroo's most recent text. It bothered him how quickly Kuroo had figured him out - they had met the day before! Isn't 11 minutes a reasonable time for a response? But that's not the only thing that bothered him. It was whether or not to tell him. It's not like it was terrible or anything, but it was still something that affected Kenma.

He supposed that it couldn't be too bad - if all else fails, he could get a restraining order. Plus… Kuroo, though extremely smug still seemed like a person that wouldn't ever make fun of someone. It was weird how contradicting it was, but that's the general idea Kenma got from him. Sighing, he typed out probably the longest text he's ever sent - to anyone. Ever.

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:28

Ah. The guy hired me a little bit after I graduated college. He saw my potential when everyone else just laughed it off. I couldn't even get a job, but he hired me. At the time, I was 23. He was in his 80s. It was a small company. He brought me up and believed in me. He called me Kozume and acted like the father I never had. He made me like my last name again - my father had ruined it. A year later, a game I made got really popular. A while after that, I took his position with his permission. He still watched over me, so I didn't change the name. Another year later, he died. It was really difficult. I couldn't stand working at the company that was still his, so I changed the name. But I kept it still related to him, I was indebted to him. It sounds dumb but that's how it was.

So… Yeah.}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:30

Damn, that's a backstory for the history books! But seriously, that's really sweet. Thanks for sharing with me, although you probably didn't want to. That's probably the most you've ever said, huh?}

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:31

Why do you know so much?}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:31

Because I want to know even more. Holy shit that was cheesy, lol. You're interesting, what's wrong with wanting to know more? That backstory was pretty bad ass, and seriously, who has 4 cats and doesn't realize their cat's pregnant?}

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:32

Shut up.}

{To: Me

From: Dr. Douchebag

Wednesday 10:32

I didn't say anything! Nahahaha~ this is texting!}

{To: Dr. Douchebag

From: Me

Wednesday 10:32

You're not funny.}

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Scratch **

Chapter 5

(A/N: um there's like mentions of self harm and lots of bad thoughts/depression sooo... TW I guess)

~~side story~~

Oikawa sat at the reception desk, clearly bored. He tapped at his phone for a bit, glancing around the waiting room. No one. But he supposed that's a good thing, since Kuroo was away for a bit anyway. He said something about visiting that cutie who didn't know his cat was pregnant.

He snorted. Why would Kuroo even bother with that? It's so much easier to just hook up and have it over with, what's the big deal with romance and that shit? Clearly, Kuroo was crazy. He checked his phone again. Still nothing interesting; his tumblr dash was dead, facebook as well. He could send some snapchats, but he wasn't feeling it then. The clock said 9:21, ticking and tocking away.

"Ooohhhhh my goshhhh I'M BORED," he announced loudly to the lobby he thought was empty.

"That's great. Relieve your boredom and help my damn dog," an annoyed voice came from Oikawa's left. Apparently he had snuck in while looking at his phone.

But why didn't the door ding? And why is that dog so damn silent?

"Uh, did the door do the ding! thing cause I didn't hear you come in," Oikawa half questioned half commented, still slightly confused. The confusion was soon pushed away and his boisterous self came back. "Anyhoo! How can I help you and your dog today?" he said with a laugh as he looked at the guy.

Holy shit. Damn. Damn damn damn.

The (really really) hot guy strolled up to the desk, yanking lightly on the leash. The huge great dane reluctantly moved forward, but ultimately obeyed his owner. "Uh, yeah. My name is Iwaizumi and Jordan here has been acting weird."

Ohhhh mannnn. oh mAN. Iwaizumi's voice was deep and manly, and the great dane just added to the manly image, yet still adding a cute aspect because he cares for Jordan. Oikawa was fucked the second he walked in.

"What's her symptoms? Hopefully she's not pregnant, I already had a guy come in all upset cause he didn't know the cat was pregnant!" Oikawa laughed, trying to shake off the thoughts of how attractive the guy was.

"Well actually it's not so much weird, but she's itching a lot. I'm pretty sure it's just fleas so do you have any of that flea-be-gone or whatever stuff?" Iwaizumi requested.

"Yeah, of course! Thank goodness it's only that, the doctor here is out pining for a cute guy," he replied, laughing again lightly. Oikawa got up and got the flea powder and handed it to Iwaizumi.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" he asked with a smooth voice, visibly relaxed that the vet's place had the flea stuff.

Before Oikawa could even think, he blurted out, "your phone number!"

He really, really, didn't mean to say that. Like, he's straight. Right?

Iwazumi cocked his head at Oikawa, and his lips quirked into a slight smile - but if you asked him, he would totally say he didn't smile. Nope. "Okay, I guess."

Nope nope nope, Oikawa is definitely not straight. At least when it comes to the handsome man with a gorgeous smile and adorable dog standing in front of him handing him a piece of paper with his phone number and name written in his handwriting. How his handwriting makes Iwazumi even more attractive, Oikawa didn't know.

The one thing he did know, however, is that he is completely and utterly screwed.

Not to mention when Kuroo finds out.

~~ end of side story ~~

Kenma cracked his neck side to side as he waited for the elevator to bring him to the fifth floor. He was eager to sprawl out on the couch and relax for the rest of the night. He didn't have an exhausting day at work, exactly, but he was still tired. Being social is hard. Especially the unwanted emotions when he was texting Kuroo.

Emotions are Kenma's worst nightmare. Despite his cool and indifference aura, he's an emotional person, more so than the average person. He can feel extremely sad or angry, for no reason, so he's learned to ignore it and push it away.

Sadness is the worst of all; the giant black hole that sucks everything away from him. Kenma knows there are things to be happy for, and that he is happy for; he realizes this. But that never helps the sadness - it's not something he can just get over. Everything is dark around him, and he feels hopeless. It's worse at night - the darkness is natural, and the bed holds every emotion he has.

He can feel the black hole coming. He doesn't know why he knows, but he knows it's gonna be a bad night. Kenma's prediction starts immediately when he gets off the elevator - Kageyama is waiting there for him. Shit.

He notices the elevator open and Kenma step out. Kageyama stalks over to him and glares down at him, obviously upset. "I knew you liked him."

Kenma couldn't do anything or react. He wasn't even sure what was going on except he didn't like it. "Um."

"Don't give me that!" he snarled, looming ever so tall above Kenma. "He's mine! Not yours! So you better back the fuck off!"

"Wha…." Kenma trailed off, extremely uncomfortable. He could feel nausea come up from his stomach, and a black hole spread throughout his body. He needed to get inside his apartment now.

"TOBIO! What the hell are you doing?" a light voice screeched, coming towards the pair. Whatever god there is must be watching over Kenma as Hinata stomps over to Kageyama and glares at his boyfriend. "Don't yell at Kenma! He wouldn't do anything! JUST LOOK AT HIM! You're scaring the shit out of him!" he yelled, voice shrill.

Glancing back at Kenma, he shrunk back and grumbled a quick, "whatever." Hinata gave Kenma and apologetic glance at he pushed Kageyama back into his apartment. Then, he turned around and walked back to Kenma.

"Be safe, okay? If you need me, I'm here," Hinata whispered as he hugged Kenma tightly.

"What?" Kenma was extremely confused.

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Plus your eyes just screamed 'I'm scared'," Hinata replied over his shoulder as he went back into his apartment with a wave.

Kenma shakily went to his apartment, and opened the door to a hysteria of meows. _I guess they can tell, too, huh? _he thought to himself. He shut the door and shuffled over to the couch, flopping down on it. Even though it was only 6:30, he felt like it was 10.

After a while, he forced himself to get up and be productive. First, he filled up the water and food dish, checking Sugar's separate food and water as well. Though he didn't want to, he cleaned the kitty litter boxes as well, and sprayed Febreze. He made sure to give everyone a lot of pets, and they calmed down a little bit. It was obvious they were still on edge though.

Wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of the cat hair, he went to the fridge and stared in it. Nothing. Well, nothing he wanted. He didn't want to make anything and there wasn't anything instant. Settling for a small bag of chips, he went back into the living room and sat down. Now it was 7:20, and both the natural and the emotional darkness was building.

Kenma tried all the coping skills he learned in therapy over the past years - taking a warm bath, writing, reading, watching tv, working on his games - but none of it worked. It was one of those nights, where he'll just have to get through it. He realized this after he finished a huge bowl of ice cream and he didn't feel better. Ice cream usually makes everything better.

Looking at his phone, the time read 10:21. He had two options - try to go to bed and maybe fall asleep, or stay up all night avoiding the bad thoughts. Sighing, Kenma chose to go to bed. He had a big work meeting tomorrow.

He changed into an oversized t-shirt and some boxers, and climbed under the covers. At least the covers gave him some protection. He glanced at his phone laying on the bed next to him, charging. 10:24.

The more Kenma tried to sleep, the harder it became, and thoughts filled his head. He knew the thoughts weren't true, or at least exaggerated, but that doesn't make them any less hurtful.

"Why can't you talk normally?

You stutter a lot, are you dumb?

You think you're so cool because you skipped a grade.

You're unwanted.

You're ugly.

Pathetic.

You're useless.

Why are you even here?

Those scars look good on you.

Go die."

The thoughts got progressively worse as time went on. Kenma squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to ignore the thoughts and voices that filled his head. He knew he knew he knew they weren't true, he knew he knew he knew not to believe it. He knew. But it was so hard. They still hurt. He can still hear the voices and the sneers. His thighs throb, he feels like his scars will split open again. He can feel the bruises that long faded away.

The tears start. Silently they fall down the side of his face, and land on the pillow. It reminds him of when he wakes up and finds he had been drooling. Despite everything, Kenma can feel a smile on his face. It's a weird feeling - smiling a sad smile and crying at the same time.

Kenma tries to fight the bad thoughts with everything good that's happened to him, people that said nice things. Especially Nekomata.

"Hey! You're really good at that!

Come work for me!

I'm here for you.

You're the son I never ever had!"

Then, he thought of Hinata.

"I'll be here for you.

Woooahh, you work for Kozume Games?!

You're so smart!"

And then, out of everyone, Kuroo.

"Oh man, I really like you.

You're interesting.

You'd be even CUTER if you smiled!

Because I want to know even more."

By then, Kenma's tears had subsided a little bit. His eyes were still wet, but they weren't falling anymore. He decided he wanted to hear someone's voice. He couldn't call Nekomata for obvious reasons, and Hinata had Kageyama over…

Doing probably the most spontaneous thing he's ever done in his life, Kenma grabs his phone and calls Kuroo. It's 11:02, he should still be up, right?

He answers in two rings.

"Kenma, is everything alright?"

Even though he did call Kuroo, he had no idea what to say. Quickly, he mumbled a, "sorry, it was a bad idea after all."

"Hey! No, wait! What's up?" Kuroo protested before the call could be ended.

"..." Kenma was silent.

Kuroo tried again. Instead of trying to get Kenma to tell him what's wrong, softly Kuroo asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

"T-talk," came Kenma's voice, a slight crack in it from his throat being dry. Kuroo knew he had been crying.

"Alright. Where should I start? Hmmmm, well, you know I'm a vet, and I have an assistant. He says he doesn't like guys, but it's obvious he does, at least some. I love animals and I used to play volleyball…"

As Kuroo babbled on about nothing in particular, Kenma could feel the darkness dissipate. He couldn't make out Kuroo's words, but he still listened to his voice, and that's all Kenma could really ask for.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Scratch**

Chapter 6

(A/N: sorry for the super short chapter but idk I just wanted to get something down. this is sHIT)

"You look like shit."

Giving Oikawa his best glare, Kuroo unlocked the door to the small vet clinic. It was a gorgeous early morning, the air was crisp and the birds were singing. And Kuroo felt like shit.

"Thanks, I know."

"Seriously though, the bags under your eyes are bigger than the bags my mom carries around. What happened?" Oikawa asked, half out of curiosity and half because he actually did care. He wasn't actually a shitty friend.

Well, he was, but you know, still a friend.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," Kuroo grumbled. He made his way to the counter, putting down his stuff behind the desk. Oikawa followed like a loyal puppy.

"Ahh? Why not? Did you hire a hooker again?" he snickered, lightening the mood.

"Surprisingly, no," Kuroo smiled, but it was more like a grimace. "Hookers aren't my thing, bro."

"Missin' out!" Oikawa sing-songed, twirling around in the clinic lobby.

"Yeah, okay. Do you remember that guy I said was really cute? The pregnant kitty guy?" He paused long enough for Oikawa to nod cautiously. "Well, last night at like 11pm or something he called me. I don't know what happened or what was wrong, but he had been crying, I could tell."

Kuroo knew he had hooked Oikawa. His eyes were really wide, curious to know what happened. "AH! You don't think it had anything to do with his kitty, do you?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. But I don't really know. Anyway, he asked me to talk. So I talked. About random shit, for two hours," Kuroo explained. He paused, enough to glare at Oikawa again as he giggled. "What's so funny?"

Oikawa waved his hand in the air, his giggles subsiding. "Oh, nothing, it just sounds like you two are in a long distance relationship. How cuuuuteee~~"

"Shut the fuck up, it's too early for your squeals. It was weird though man, I just talked for hours without him saying anything, and eventually he fell asleep. So I hung up. And couldn't fall asleep, I kept thinking about what was wrong and stuff."

"Holy shit, you're in deep, dude. You're worrying about a guy you met a couple days ago," Oikawa objected. "You're not in some rom-com."

"At least I have some romance," Kuroo countered. "The fuck's up with your love life?"

Not three seconds after Kuroo said that, did the door open and Iwaizumi walk in.

"You're shitting me right now," Oikawa wailed, punching Kuroo in the arm for no reason. "You jinx everything, asshole!"

Both Iwaizumi and Kuroo looked confused, before recovering quickly. Kuroo sprang into vet-mode. "Hi there! How can I help you?"

"Uhhhh… I was here yesterday. The guy hiding behind the desk helped me out, he gave me some flea-stuff for my dog," Iwaizumi explained, rubbing his neck embarrassedly. "I kinda, uh, lost it. I don't know how, but I did. So I came back to get more, if that's okay."

"Noooo! It's not okay!" Oikawa squealed from behind the desk. "You didn't call me, you meanie! Go away!"

"Do I even want to know?" Kuroo asked no one in particular. He didn't get an answer, either.

"Here! Take this!" a voice yelled, and flea powder packets came flying from behind reception. They missed Iwaizumi by about a foot.

"Your aim sucks," he commented. "Thanks for the powder. Do I owe you money or should I call you instead?"

A head of soft hair popped up from the desk. Iwaizumi smiled. Too easy.

"Do you promise?" Oikawa whined.

"Yeah. I'll put your number in my phone right now, okay? See? I'm doing it. So calm down."

"Yay! Call me later cutie~" he called out happily.

He springs back really, really quickly.

"Ah… Thanks for, uh, coming..." Kuroo trailed off as Iwaizumi left the vet as quickly as he came. "Stop smiling so damn big, the sparkles around you are giving me a headache."

"Sorryyy Kurooo~~! If you want, you can lay down on the couch, I'll watch the lobby for you!"

"That would actually be nice. Thanks," he mumbled, shuffling over to the couch in the corner. Sprawling out on the couch, quite like a cat, Kuroo pulled out his phone and stared at it. He couldn't decide whether or not to text Kenma.

He should. To make sure he's okay. Right. Yeah. Okay.

{To: Kenma

From: Me

Thursday 7:41am

Hey. How are you doing?}

There. Now Kuroo is a decent human being. And it's a conversation starter. Unsurprisingly, the reply came immediately.

{To: Me

From: Kenma

Thursday 7:43

I'm okay.}

Well that's helpful.

{To: Kenma

From: Me

Thursday 7:45

Do you want to talk about it?}

{To: Me

From: Kenma

Thursday 7:45

Not right now.}

Maybe he doesn't want to talk via texting.

{To: Kenma

From: Me

Thursday 7:46

Let's meet up somewhere tonight. You can tell me about it then. And you can give me all the juicy details on how your precious kitty is doing!}

Kenma was hesitating, it was easy to tell.

{To: Me

From: Kenma

Thursday 7:49

I don't know why I'm agreeing, but okay. At the sub shop by your clinic at 6.}

Little did they know, the opposite was smiling. Kenma, with his shy smile, and Kuroo with his shit-eating grin.

{To: Kenma

From: Me

Thursday 7:50

See you then!}

Oh man, Kuroo was definitely, definitely in deep.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Scratch**

Chapter 7

(A/N: oh my gosh i really like this chapter it's too cute)

Kenma grimaced as his character died, yet again. Usually he was really good at this game; it wasn't that difficult or complicated: it was just a game on his phone. But for some reason, he was off his gaming-game today. And Kenma knows exactly why.

Exiting out of the app, he checked the top of his phone for the time. 5:45. Even though he had been a half hour early - he got off work at 5 - he was unnaturally nervous. He really, really, didn't want to talk to anyone but the universe has been against Kenma all day, and would probably continue to be. He really couldn't back out of this one.

This morning, he had somehow managed to get to work on time. Thank goodness, too, because Kenma had a really big meeting today and could definitely not be late for it. Kenma hates meetings with everything he has: they require him to talk to not only the people he didn't know very well at his company, but from other companies as well.

It went terrible. Probably a side effect from the previous night, Kenma had reverted back to stuttering. It was embarrassing, stuttering in front of a bunch of higher ups in the gaming industry, yet the more Kenma tried not to, the more he actually ended up stuttering. Somehow, he wasn't entirely sure how, but he made it through the meeting without crying and/or fainting.

That was just this morning. It was like his entire company decided today was Talk To Kenma Day. People kept coming up, asking him questions about games that really could've been solved a different way, talking to him casually, and worst of all - mentioning what the day was. Yeah, it was Friday, yeah it was November 17th, but what really was the day?

The two month anniversary (why do people call things like that anniversaries? he wondered) of Nekomata's death. Kenma knew what day it was, he understood what that meant - he did not need reminders or condolences from people he could barely put a name to a face.

So, when Kenma finally got out of work (he actually left at 4:45 - screw everyone else), it was a fresh of breath air. Literally. The air inside the building was stuffy, and the air outside was clean and crisp, successfully calming him down as much as he could be.

He had driven over to the clinic, parking two blocks away and walked into the sub shop. Seeing as it was a casual little cafe-esque place, Kenma went into the bathroom and changed out of his suit and into something more comfy - his favorite sweater. It was fall, after all, and Kenma had always had a soft spot for sweaters. This one, especially: it was black and a little bit too big for him, with a bright orange cat smack dab in the front. It actually suited him quite well.

Plus, it was long enough for Kenma to wipe his hands if they got too sweaty - as they were right now. He again checked his phone. 5:52.

Was it really necessary to be this nervous?

No. But it's Kenma. He worries.

Trying not to bring too much attention to himself, he got up and brought his cup back to the front. He asked for a second hot chocolate with a quiet voice and the barista smiled at him. Kenma decided he liked the barista; his smile was really refreshing and the guy was really cute, too. He gave off the air of everything-will-be-alright-I-promise!

"Thanks," Kenma mumbled, exchanging the money he owed for the hot chocolate. The barista didn't say anything, but smiled again and Kenma couldn't help but look at the nametag: Sugawara Koushi.

No wonder. That's the guy Hinata always says is super nice and 'stuff'. Kenma thought about mentioning Hinata but eventually decided against it, since that would mean talking to someone.

He shuffled back to his seat. The table was strategically chosen: in the corner, not to gather attention, but close enough to see the door easily and make a quick exit to the restroom, if needed. Kenma hoped it wouldn't be needed.

Hearing the cliche 'ding!', Kenma looked to the door to see Kuroo walk in. He looked really good, he decided, with a pair of jeans and a shirt and nice jacket, and his hair a big mess. But when wasn't Kuroo's hair a mess? Kenma didn't bother to wave to him, as Kuroo picked him out the second he walked in.

Grabbing and paying for a bagel and drink, he sauntered over to Kenma's table and flopped on the chair opposite. Kuroo put up his elbows on the table, his head cocked in his hands, and without skipping a beat said, "Yo."

How a simple greeting like that could make Kenma nervous, he didn't know, but it did. It really did.

"H-hi," he stammered back, irritated with himself at continuing to stutter. He sighed, and with more determination tried again: "Hi, Kuroo."

Kuroo smiled, a real, genuine smile (but not without that sly aspect that was always there). He ripped a piece off his bagel and stuffed it in his mouth, and chewed while looking straight at Kenma. Kuroo's eyes looked watchful, as if they were trying to figure out what he was thinking. They probably were, and they probably did, considering Kuroo's smile turned into a smirk.

Kenma knew he shouldn't ask. But he did.

"What?"

"Mmm… nothing, really. I was just thinking," Kuroo commented offhandedly.

Don't - don't do it, Kenma.

"About?"

Damn it.

"You," Kuroo laughed as Kenma rolled his eyes, "But seriously, I was trying to figure you out. Then, I realized you probably wouldn't like that, so I decided to just ask you."

Kenma just stared. He sighed, and put a hand on his forehead. This headache was really killing him. And Kuroo was killing him a little, too.

"Then, you did figure me out," Kenma muttered. Why is it so easy for Kuroo to understand Kenma?

Kuroo chuckled and took another bite of his bagel. Kenma looked at the bagel and made a face.

"What?"

"Don't you use cream cheese?" Kenma sighed, utterly disgusted.

"Should I?" Kuroo answered, this time with his mouth full. Kenma decided it wasn't really worth it. Before they could talk about something else completely unnecessary, Kuroo asked The Question: "What happened?"

Suddenly wishing they actually did talk about unnecessary things, he looked away from Kuroo and stared hard into his hot chocolate. He cleared his throat, once, twice, and mumbled something incomprehensible. Kenma knew the other man didn't hear him, but just in case, he looked at his face. His eyebrow was quirked in confusion. Of course.

"Nothing happened," Kenma replied. He paused, thinking things through. "Nothing happened, and that's why it was bad," he clarified, looking down at the ground. His eyes flitted up to Kuroo again, noticing a slight frown on his face and tore his gaze away, again. Of course, Kuroo probably thought it was dumb to be sad for no reason.

"Being sad without a reason makes the sadness worse?" Kuroo questioned, although it sounded more like a statement. Kenma nodded. "So you needed to hear someone's voice, right?" He nodded again. "That actually makes sense. I was worried something really bad happened, or something," Kuroo chuckled.

"Mm," Kenma grunted in reply. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, so instead he took a long sip of his drink. He knew drinking wouldn't get him out of talking forever, but it worked for right now.

"Hey, can I be really cheesy and dumb for a sec?" Kuroo requested, an impish grin on his face.

It probably wasn't a great idea to agree to but Kenma always seemed to follow whatever Kuroo wanted. He nodded, although carefully. Kuroo's eyes lit up, and he bit his lip before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm, uh, actually really glad that you, um, called me. Yeah. I'm sure you thought it was a bother, and to be honest, it was, but I much rather you bother me so I can help in any way," he confided, an unexpected shy smile on his face. "So, please bother me all you want."

And there it was, Kuroo's light half smile half smirk thing. There it was, and it was amazing. And then, as if all the world's mysteries had been solved, Kenma understands why he called Kuroo.

Hinata had lit up his day, just like the sun, bringing light after a long, dark night. Though Kuroo was nowhere near a sun, he was the dependable moon in the sky, illuminating the constant darkness. Kuroo was the one he needed that night: an illumination of the immediate darkness. Not sunshine after the darkness had already dissipated.

Kuroo wonders what Kenma's thinking at that moment, why he's smiling - but he thinks that it's okay if he doesn't know, as long as Kenma keeps smiling like that.

And god damn if it was cheesy, and damn damn damn it all, Kenma prefered the moon over the sun, any day.

After all, staring at the sun for too long would leave Kenma blind.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
